A Gift
by Yunali
Summary: Tomoyo Daidouji had dreams to be together with Eriol Hiiragizawa. Her dream came true, but a nightmare has also entered. How will Tomoyo react? Will she be selfish and keep him or will she have to face reality and return his life?
1. Chapter One

**A Gift**

**_Chapter One _**

**Disclaimer :** I will **_never_** ever own Cardcaptor Sakura. **_Never.  
_**  
**Summary :** Tomoyo Daidouji had dreams. A dream to date, possibly be with her favorite actor, Eriol Hiiragizawa for as long as she wanted. The only problem is he doesn't have the fame and all the wealth, he's simply an ordinary teenager when he's together with Tomoyo. How will Tomoyo react? Will she be selfish and keep him for as long as she desired or will she have to face reality and give his life back?  
  
**_( You may be confused with the summary, but as you read along, hopefully, you'll understand ne? )_**  
  
_**A/N :** It's simply an Eriol and Tomoyo fic. I was rummaging through my old school binders for my friends' phone numbers and I came across a paper with hiragana and drawings and I suddenly found a summary and it's kept me interested. So here it is! Enjoy!_

- - [x] - -

Tomoyo Daidouji was known for her massive obsession on the dreamy 17-year old actor, Eriol Hiiragizawa.Her constant babbling about this Eriol Hiiragizawa has kept most males away.  
  
Like any other obsessed teenager, she'd hang posters of him on the wall, buy all his movies and watch them as well. Her mother didn't care as much, she was always busy, out of the house majority of the time. However, Tomoyo's best friend Sakura would be there for her, somewhat like a replacement, a substitute for her mother.  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji had time to date and was admired by most guys her age, but she never seemed to care. She mostly seemed concerned about her best friend, relatives and...Eriol Hiiragizawa.

- - [x] - -

" You know, Sakura chan, his favorite.. "  
  
" Aa! " The auburn-haired girl, supposedly Sakura, raised her hand to pause her best friend from reaching too far on Eriol.  
  
" Tomoyo chan, I know you like Eriol, so do I, but you've been talking about him since you arrived here. "  
  
" There's nothing wrong with that is there? " Tomoyo had tried reasoning with her.  
  
" FOR TEN WHOLE HOURS! "  
  
Tomoyo had ignored what Sakura had last said so she continued.  
  
" I like his movie.. Wait..I love his movie, the one we saw last week, but there was that girl. " Tomoyo narrowed her eyes in disgust.  
  
" TOMOYO CHAN!! WE HAVE CLASS IN ONE HOUR!! "  
  
" Ooo talking about class or school, whatever. " Tomoyo rolled her eyes and continued " I've heard he's been home-schooled. "  
  
Sakura grabbed a pink throw pillow and covered her head, attempting to block out Tomoyo's voice.

" I need sleep.. " Sakura said wearily. " Sleeeeep. " Sakura murmured still with the pillow over her head.  
  
" Yeah, maybe you do, you look miserable Sakura chan. "  
  
" Maybe, it's because.. "  
  
" Anyways, Eriol should be up, like an hour ago, he has to do a photo shoot. " Tomoyo's frequent Eriol talks continued.  
  
" Kaijuu!! Get up!! You'll be late for school!! " A deep voice was heard from down stairs.  
  
" Okay.. " Sakura managed to mumble unaware that her brother, Touya hadn't heard.  
  
" Hey, Sakura. Are you listening? We have school. Sakura? "  
  
" I'm up. " Sakura groaned as she looked at her obsessed best friend humming to herself. Sakura then smiled, smiled, because Tomoyo had stopped talking and her singing voice, songs and humming had always calmed her.

- - [x] - -

" Daidouji san? Daidouji san? " A high pitched voice was calling. The teacher, Tomoyo's teacher stood in front of Tomoyo's desk and tapped it lightly with her fingertips.  
  
" Aw, shut up, you hag, can't you see I'm talking with Eriol? " Tomoyo murmured through her sleep. Her eyes shut tightly. Her raven hair covering her face as her head lay on the surface of her desk. All eyes were laid on Tomoyo as she mumbled Eriol over and over. Her insult embarrassed her Home Economics teacher and made all her classmates laugh.  
  
" Tomoyo chan! Tomoyo chan! " Sakura whispered hoping Tomoyo would wake from her dream. ' Who would've thought Tomoyo would sleep in class? I thought I was lacking sleep. ' Sakura scratched the back of her head in confusion.  
  
" Don't bother Kinomoto san. " The teacher reasoned as she walked over to the chalk board and took a hold of the yard stick. Sakura shut her mouth and eyed her best friend.  
  
WHACK!! The teacher smacked the edge of Tomoyo's desk with the large ruler. Tomoyo surprisingly, sat straight, and opened her eyes revealing her amethyst ones. She raised her head to the glaring teacher.  
  
" Mmm..Yes? " She questioned her, unaware that she slept in class.  
  
" Office. Now. " The teacher tried to contain herself.  
  
" Thanks. " Tomoyo immediately walked out of the class and finally reached the main office after some short distance.  
  
She opened the door and there revealed her mother. She wasn't as happy and optimistic. Heck! She never seemed that way, considering she's always busy with business.  
  
" Yeah? What is it? " Tomoyo began the conversation.  
  
" We need to go to the hospital. "  
  
" What? What for? " Tomoyo's eyes had widened while her mother grabbed her wrist and dragged her daughter through the school and to the parking lot. 

- - [x] - -

" Grandma? " Tomoyo murmured through the other side of the door. " May I come in? "  
  
" Of course dear. " A soft voice answered.  
  
" How are you? Are you okay?Why are you here? " Tomoyo was now concerned about her grandmother.  
  
" Never mind that dear. I have something very important to tell you. "  
  
" Yes? "  
  
" You're eighteenth birthday is coming soon isn't it? "  
  
" Grandma, its in a month. " Tomoyo let out a small giggle.  
  
" I'm afraid I can't make it. I'm so sorry. " Her grandmother reached out to Tomoyo and put a hand on her cheek.  
  
" N..No. Don't say that. You'll make it. I know it. " Tomoyo smiled through tears.  
  
" H..Here. " Tomoyo's grandmother pulled out a lavender envelope with her name printed in neat writing.  
  
" What's this? "  
  
" It's my gift to you, on your eighteenth birthday. I know you'll be a responsible, beautiful young lady. Because of my weakness, this gift will not be as perfect. It's magic you know. "  
  
" Grandma..magic isn't real. "  
  
" Oh, yes dear, it is. Make sure you open it on your birthday, I'll be watching you. I wish you a happy, magical birthday. I love you Tomoyo. " With that the heart beat monitor was now a flat line. _[**A/N** : I really don't know what to call those.]_  
  
" I love you too. " She kissed her grandmother's forehead and left with the lavender envelope in one hand.

- - [x] - -

_**To be continued...**_

_**A/N :** I don't know if you want me to continue this fanfiction, but it somehow inspired me..a little. I need feedback. I need to know, if anyone wants me to continue this story. Well (sighs), if you're confused, I'll be happy to answer any questions. Though, it's not one of the best stories, I really hope you liked it._


	2. Chapter Two

_**Chapter 2**_  
  
**Disclaimer :** I _**don't **_own Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
_**A/N :** Well, here it is! **Chapter two!** I decided to continue it since I had received reviews. I also wanted to see how this story would turn out as I write it. Ahahahahaha!  
_

- - [x] - -

_Thank you very very much to those who had reviewed. YOU! Gave me motivation to write more. You see what reviews can do to the writer?_

- - [x] - -

" It's been two weeks since I stood in front of the grave of, Miyuri Otsukata, my grandmother. "  
  
" Tomoyo chan, you'll be alright. I know you will. Before you know it, you'll be talking about Eriol again. " Sakura said as she tried to cheer up her depressed best friend.  
  
" Uh, Sakura chan, thanks. "  
  
" Anyways, Tomoyo chan, your birthday is coming soon, do you plan on having a party? "  
  
" I don't know, do you think I should? "  
  
" Oh yes, of course! " Sakura clasped her hands in glee. " You're turning eighteen! " She reasoned in a sing-song voice.  
  
" Eighteen huh? " She asked in an unexcited tone laying flat on her bed.  
  
" Yes! So..hm..wait..let me get paper. " Sakura glanced around Tomoyo's room for any scrap of paper laying around as Tomoyo stared blankly out her window.  
  
" Hm..What about this? Can I use this? " Sakura held out a lavender envelope towards her best friend. " Sure, it's an envelope, but it's the only paper laying around here. Your room is so neat and clean! " She friendly commented.  
  
Tomoyo averted her gaze from outside and to Sakura and then to the envelope that was in her hand.  
  
" Oh..n..no! That's a gift from my grandma. " Tomoyo raised her voice and quickly snatched the envelope from Sakura.  
  
" Oh.O-Okay... Will you tell me about it? "  
  
" She gave me this as a gift and simply told me to open it on my birthday. "  
  
" Why don't you just open it now? I would. " Sakura suggested an option.  
  
" Weren't you listening, Sakura chan? "  
  
" I'm sorry. "  
  
" Nah! Don't be. So let's start with the invites. "  
  
" Okay! Syaoran kun! Chiharu chan! Naoko chan! Meiling chan! Rika chan! Yamazaki kun! Onii chan! Yukito san! "  
  
" Your dad, my mom. " Tomoyo continued on with her birthday invites.  
  
" Mmhmm..everyone at our school! "  
  
" Everyone? " Tomoyo surprisingly squeaked.  
  
" Why not? You're rich ne? "  
  
" Sakura.. " Tomoyo narrowed her eyes. " Is that all? "  
  
" Tomoyo Daidouji! We're best friends! You know that's not what I want from you! " Sakura mumbled as she stomped her foot against the lavender-fuzzed carpet.  
  
" I know.. " Tomoyo softly replied with tiny tears streaming down her pale face. " I know.. "  
  
" Aw, Tomoyo chan, your grandmother wouldn't want you to be this way, especially on your birthday. You'd probably break her heart. " Sakura said as she put an arm around Tomoyo's shoulder.  
  
" I promise you'll be alright, I'm here. " Sakura slightly teared, but immediately tried to conceal it by putting on a smile.

- - [x] - -  
_**Tomoyo's POV**_  
- - [x] - -

It's one party I wouldn't have expected to come so soon..mine.. I glanced at my surroundings and all I see is my mother's business associates. I don't see any friends of mine. None at all. Have they forgotten?  
  
I simply gazed at the decorations. Shades of lavender and pink everywhere. The streamers, the heart-shaped balloons imprinted with my name, the gift table, the banner, the cherry blossom confetti, the pink and red roses..they were all there..I truly loved it! But, will this make me happy now that my grandmother is gone?  
  
" Tomoyo chan!! " I recognize the voice and especially the squeals of Sakura Kinomoto. " Happy Birthday!! " She squealed again and I turn around to thank her.  
  
" Li kun. " I merely said as he and Sakura approached me.  
  
" Oh! Of course, he's here! He wouldn't forget your birthday! " Sakura exclaimed as she elbowed her boyfriend.  
  
" Happy Birthday Daidouji. " He greeted me in his calm, collected tone and handed me a green gift-wrapped box with a light green ribbon on top.  
  
" Arigato Li kun. " I stared at him as I politely took his gift, amber-eyed, chestnut brown hair, a fair complexion. I wouldn't say we were really close, maybe just friends, I guess.  
  
" Here's my gift. "  
  
" Arigato Sakura chan. " I hugged her and walked over to the gift table and setted Sakura and Li's gift.  
  
I then spotted Chiharu, Naoko, Yamazaki and Rika walking in one after the other. Where's Meiling?  
  
" There's the birthday girl! " I heard Yamazaki kun yell and he smiled as he began walking closer.  
  
" Happy Birthday Tomoyo chan! " Naoko, Chiharu and Rika said in unison.  
  
" Thanks you guys! " I embraced them in one-big hug.  
  
I ended up talking with Sakura and the others and I saw Touya kun and Yukito san walking over to our table.  
  
" Happy Birthday, Tomoyo chan. " Touya kun and Yukito san greeted and handed me their gifts. I said thanks and resumed talking while Yukito san rushed over to the food section.  
  
" Tomoyo chan. "  
  
I turned to the voice who was calling me. " What is it Sakura? "  
  
" Your grandmother's gift. " She stated. " Are you going to open it now? "  
  
" Maybe later. "  
  
" Tomoyo chan, later, it'll be midnight and tomorrow. I suggest you do it now. " She stared at me disapprovingly.  
  
" Then, I'd have to open everything else. " I argued with slight attitude. Not that I want to open everything at once...and now.  
  
" Nah, just your grandmother's. "  
  
I smiled. Not a forced one. And I ran into my room upstairs and following me was...Sakura..of course! I carefully held it in my hands and whispered a thanks to my grandma. I opened it ever so delicately and inside the envelope revealed a small pink paper, written on it was only...  
  
_**" Happy Birthday Tomoyo Daidouji! "**_  
  
and a bunch of sapphire and amethyst glitter. The glitter then flew out the window as the wind blew. Sakura and I continued to gaze at the sparkling glitter in awe as it flew out and scattered into the dark blue starry sky.  
  
" Tomoyo chan! Someone is here to see you! " My mother ordered me to resume downstairs and to my party.  
  
" I wonder who that is. " Sakura turned to me and grabbed my wrist.

- - [x] - -

_**Tsuzuku...**_

_**A/N :** That's it for Chapter two. I hope you liked it. Reviews are always welcome and greatly, tremendously appreciated. Thanks for reading. I'll have the third chapter up and soon. **Please review! Onegai!!**_


End file.
